Epilogue
by C et Dille
Summary: OS en forme d'épilogue à "Orgueil et quoi déjà?" de FireRox.


__

Chers lecteurs assidus, chers fans (hum, hum, hum). Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle aventure inédite d'Angela au Pays des Merveilles. C'est ma version d'un épilogue de la fic

Orgueil et quoi déjà ?_ (hélas terminée à ce jour) de FireRox. J'étais si frustrée de ne plus avoir droit à des chapitres que j'ai voulu faire un épilogue digne de ce nom (pas que la fin ne soit pas géniale… c'est l'un des meilleurs morceaux d'une histoire qui ne compte presque que ça !)_

_Avertissement / Disclaimer : Attention ! On ne peut pas lire cet OS en touriste ! Un équipement de base est indispensable pour qui veut survivre dans cette jungle. _Orgueil et quoi déjà ? _fait partie du minimum vital, et pour le comprendre, il est nécessaire de bien connaître _Orgueil et Préjugés _de l'immense Jane Austen. Dans _Orgueil et quoi déjà ? _se sont glissés des personnages issus d'_Emma _(mais qui n'ont pas d'importance ici) et de _Raison et Sentiments _(impossible d'y couper par contre) d'où est issue Marianne Dashwood et Caroline Palmer (Charlotte, d'accord). Bref, gentils explorateurs en short avec un appareil photo autour du cou et un guide du Routard flambant neuf au fond du sac à dos rempli de sandwichs, soyez prévenus : vous risquez de ne rien comprendre du tout._

_Si quelqu'un a une idée pour un meilleur titre, je suis preneuse !_

_Trêve de blablaterie (je pense en avoir assez fait) et entrez maintenant dans l'univers rose bonbon de Marianne Dashwood, grande idiote devant l'Eternel._

* * *

Marianne Dashwood était heureuse. Heureuse ? Non, le mot était trop faible.

Marianne Dashwood était folle de joie, voilà qui était plus juste, et son bonheur lui semblait devoir durer pour l'éternité. En effet, elle avait tous les motifs de se réjouir.

Premièrement, le ciel avait récemment daigné laisser échapper des trombes d'eau mémorables. Résultat ? Le parc de Poudlard était imbibé d'humidité, et l'écorce des arbres séculaires qu'elle aimait tant avec leurs grandes branches tordues exhalaient un parfum tout bonnement divin. Et la terre, son odeur ! Elle chérissait en particulier les moments quand le faible soleil d'hiver faisait naître des reflets dans les nombreuses flaques de boue qui parsemaient la pelouse. Le paysage correspondait parfaitement à son mantra : « Oh, c'est _si _romantique ! »

Deuxièmement, elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles de sa chère Elinor, à qui elle vouait un culte depuis ses deux ans et demi. Sa grande sœur s'était enfin mariée avec Edward Ferrars et filait le parfait amour. Marianne ne l'aimait pas trop : il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à avoir des opinions opposées aux siennes, ce qui mettait sa jeune belle-sœur dans un état de fureur et lui avait déjà valu plusieurs crises de larmes, il n'était pas beau à couper le souffle et, pire que tout, il était incapable de tomber dans une douce extase au bout de deux vers d'Edgar Allan Poe, un poète Moldu. Comment résister au pouvoir des _Sonnets pour Hélène_, à moins d'être un être totalement dénué de cœur ? Mais comme Elinor n'avait jamais semblé plus goûter à la félicité de l'existence depuis qu'elle était devenue sa femme, Marianne ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'après avoir survécu des années entourée des cris hystériques que poussaient à cœur joie Mrs. Dashwood et Marianne dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, Elinor était simplement heureuse de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos entre deux réunions familiales aux côtés d'un homme au tempérament doux et mesuré comme le sien.

Troisièmement et encore plus intéressant aux yeux de Marianne, une histoire passionnante était survenue très récemment à Poudlard. Marianne, au premières loges, avait tout vu et ne s'était pas faite prier lorsque Colin Wickham, reporter de _Mille Potins_, le journal d'information dont sa mère était rédactrice en chef, avait exigé de l'interviewer pour un récit détaillé des évènements. La rumeur disait même que cet épisode rocambolesque allait être ajouté à la prochaine édition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Marianne ne s'ennuyait pas le moins du monde.

Mais, quatrièmement, ce phénomène hors du commun n'était que la partie émergée d'un iceberg qui n'arrivait pas à la connaissance du commun des mortels. Marianne, grâce à son esprit supérieur, savait qu'une véritable histoire d'amour s'était concrétisée sous ses yeux. Son rêve depuis qu'elle avait l'âge d'y penser (à la différence près que, dans ses délires de princes charmants, la princesse s'appelait Marianne Dashwood et pas Elizabeth Bennet, mais il fallait bien faire avec et être heureuse par procuration). Marianne était persuadée que, plus les couples d'amoureux s'unissaient, plus l'amour irradiait le monde et plus les gens devenaient bons.

Elizabeth, plus pratique, lui aurait rétorqué que plus les couples s'unissaient, plus il y aurait de ruptures tragiques, de divorces et de conflits liés au montant de la pension alimentaire ou à qui écoperait de la garde de Rudolf, le grand labrador noir du couple. En d'autres temps. Car les opinions de la préfète de Gryffondor sur la niaiserie qui caractérisait Marianne Dashwood avaient radicalement changé depuis quelques temps. Trop occupée à profiter du bonheur de se retrouver fiancée à quinze ans tout juste, mariée dès qu'elle serait diplômée et mère d'une famille nombreuse avant la trentaine, elle n'avait plus l'occasion ni l'envie de faire taire sa condisciple de dortoir, qui pouvait donc à cœur joie bavasser sur l'amour véritable.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Marianne Dashwood.

En réalité, Elizabeth Bennet était bel et bien trop occupée pour se consacrer à sauver l'esprit crédule de Marianne. Avec son fiancé ? Certainement. Mais le bonheur total devrait patienter un temps. Car, aussi indifférents aux rumeurs par nature qu'étaient William Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet, il n'en restait pas moins que la photo en couverture de _Mille Potins_ avait fait fureur dans l'école et que son tirage avait considérablement augmenté, ainsi que le nombre d'exemplaires d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ en circulation dans le monde magique. A tel point que Beaver **(1)** Collins, auteur des clichés, était devenu presque aussi célèbre que son seul et unique modèle, que certaines personnes à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant le saluaient amicalement dans les couloirs pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'il envisageait très sérieusement la carrière de photographe professionnel.

Darcy étant en retenue jusqu'aux prochaines vacances pour comportement indécent, c'était à Elizabeth et à ses zélés serviteurs et amis qu'appartenait la lourde tâche de s'occuper des lecteurs de _Mille Potins_. Elizabeth avait beau avoir été la cible de rumeurs pendant la majorité de sa vie généralement lancées par les bons soins de Colin Wickham, celle-ci s'attaquait à Darcy (ou William comme seule Elizabeth était autorisée à l'appeler, et encore, dans l'intimité) et elle avait parfois du mal à supporter de voir ses camarades éclater de rire en chaîne à l'approche de son fiancé. Toute cette agitation rendait le Darcy local sujet à une très forte nervosité qui déclenchait crises de colère et bouderie compulsive en chaîne. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas complètement fou, les Serpentards les premiers.

Les méthodes d'Elizabeth Bennet, de Charlotte Woodhouse ainsi que de James Potter et de Sirius Black (qui s'étaient vu invités à rejoindre cette équipe de choc avec un immense sourire) étaient drastiques : chaque magazine était confisqué et les maléfices de Collabucca et les sortilèges d'Amnésie atteignaient particulièrement ceux qui s'étaient régalés de la prose de Jane Austen, à tel point que des centaines de rumeurs concernant les pouvoirs cachés d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ s'étaient mises à circuler entre les murs du château. Pourtant, il en restait toujours quelques uns pour se rappeler de l'article et revenir à la charge.

Ces considérations passaient largement au-dessus de la tête de Marianne. Elles n'avaient rien de poétique, et il n'était pas non plus concevable que deux amoureux fous ne consacrent pas l'intégralité de leur temps à penser l'un à l'autre avec tendresse, s'écrire des mots doux, s'embrasser passionnément et se murmurer à l'oreille des phrases niaises jusqu'à en vomir.

Elle replongea dans le reportage principal de _Mille Potins_ avec délectation, intitulé _La folle rentrée de William Darcy_, rubrique _P&P_, et pour lequel sa contribution personnelle n'était pas négligeable.

_« Si l'on avait organisé un jour avant la rentré un sondage parmi les élèves de Poudlard pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de William Darcy, préfet en cinquième année à Serpentard et héritier de la célèbre famille, les expressions _''connard arrogant''_, _''crétin imbu de sa personne''_ ou _''abruti prétentieux''_ auraient fait un tabac (37,9% des réponses). Presque à égalité avec _''une victime, en fin de compte''_ lancé par quelques âmes naïves. Lesquelles âmes naïves se seraient immédiatement conformées au point de vue général avec un _''mais c'est un vrai con''_ martelé d'un ton convaincu (37,1%)._

_Chez les Serpentard, les résultats seraient différents. '_'Un parfait Serpentard''_ et _''Excellente famille'_' auraient à coup sûr remporté la majorité des suffrages (24,8% des sondés)._

_Dans cette masse de réponses similaires, seuls deux avis s'opposeraient de façon flagrante._

_L'un d'eux était celui de Caroline Palmer, première année à Poufsouffle, _**(2)**_ qui aurait préféré déclarer au monde entier _''Darcy ? L'homme idéal, enfin ! Il est trop bôôôôôôôô !''_ (0,01%). Pour sa défense, elle faisait référence à Fitzwilliam Darcy, personnage principal d'un roman tiré de la culture moldue dans laquelle elle a été immergée depuis sa plus tendre enfance (_Orgueil et Préjugés_, vendu avec ce numéro pour un modique supplément de dix Mornilles et offert en cadeau pour un abonnement d'un an). Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté son homonyme sorcier, étant donné qu'à peine trois jours après sa première rentrée dans le vieux château, l'esprit frappeur l'avait prise en grippe et qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie au moment des faits._

_L'autre dissidente s'appelait Elizabeth Bennet, préfète en cinquième année à Gryffondor par un coup du sort et ennemie notoire de William Darcy. Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait gratifié le courageux statisticien d'un _''Euh…''_ (0,01%) avant de s'enfuir en courant à la grande surprise du journaliste, sans doute éblouie par son incroyable prestance physique et par son charisme._

_De toutes les réponses obtenues, c'était sûrement celle d'Elizabeth Bennet qui s'accordait le mieux avec la réalité de la personnalité de William Darcy. A savoir, _''Euh''.

_L'intéressé venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Presque immédiatement, un grand nombre de regards se tournaient vers lui._

_Pas que Darcy fût tellement « bôôôôôôôô » (d'après l'expression de Miss Palmer) que nul ne pouvait le voir sans en baver d'admiration. Il passait relativement peu souvent inaperçu, mais essentiellement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et parce que l'expression arrogante qui lui était une signature attirait les regards admiratifs de ses camarades Serpentard ou bien dégoûtés des autres. Ses perfections physiques n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. (Il est en effet public que le plus beau spécimen masculin jamais vu à Poudlard s'appelle Colin Wickham et est préfet général à Gryffondor, et que quand Darcy se trouve à côté de lui, il est totalement éclipsé par la magnificence de son rival.)_

_Mais là, il fut impossible de ne pas le regarder, y compris pour ceux qui étaient précédemment absorbés dans la contemplation de Colin Wickham. Entre autres parce que Darcy venait de faire claquer bruyamment les lourdes portes de chêne, mais pas seulement. Pour commencer, il revenait après deux mois d'absence totalement injustifiée de l'école et avait refusé de prendre le Poudlard Express comme tout le monde pour revenir au château, son arrivée surprise ne pouvait donc que faire sensation._

_Mais le mieux, c'était que William Darcy avait honoré son blason, à savoir qu'il avait voulu se démarquer de tous les autres fugueurs qui avaient un jour tenté d'échapper à Poudlard avant lui. Et pour cela, il avait une fois de plus choisi la simplicité la plus élémentaire, à tel point que nombre de ceux qui se réclamaient docteurs ès blagues potaches en frémirent de jalousie. Pour être simple et vieille comme le monde, la technique qu'avait choisie Darcy n'en était pas moins renversante, et beaucoup auraient voulu avoir l'idée avant lui. En effet, William Darcy, oubliant la devise de sa famille qui prônait la dignité en toutes circonstances, marchait d'un pas assuré dans le hall de l'école, sans la moindre feuille de vigne pour masquer sa nudité (voir ci-contre, photo de Beaver Collins, élève en quatrième année à Poufsouffle, unique rescapée de l'OPA lancée par Minerva McGonagall sur les clichés de ce type pris au cours de la soirée)._

_Un attroupement se forma bientôt autour de lui, le masquant à la vue des autres élèves. Certains le désignaient du doigt, hilares, en lui envoyant des mots d'encouragement, d'autres le regardaient, complètement sonnés. Seul Beaver Collins, que la rédaction de Mille Potins remercie chaleureusement, a eu la présence d'esprit d'immortaliser cet évènement historique. Mais Darcy n'en avait que faire._

_Bientôt, Elizabeth Bennet, le ventre vide et donc furieuse comme un taureau dans une arène de corrida s'approcha de la foule. Rien que sa grimace en apercevant Darcy (voir ci-dessus, photo de Colin Wickham, préfet général en sixième année à Gryffondor au corps de dieu grec et à l'intelligence hors du commun) valait le détour._

''En vain ai-je lutté_, lui aurait murmuré Darcy d'après Caroline Palmer, présente aux côtés d'Elizabeth Bennet à ce moment précis, _je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments…''

_Quelques fussent les sentiments que William Darcy ne pouvait plus contenir, Elizabeth Bennet ne pourrait pas les entendre ce soir. La pression alliée de la faim eut raison de sa faible constitution et elle venait de s'évanouir._

''Oh-mon-Dieu !_ s'exclama Caroline Palmer. _Exactement comme dans _Orgueil et Préjugés_ !''

_Sous le choc de cette découverte, elle s'évanouit elle aussi. L'infirmière Ferrars, toujours prête, lança un sort de lévitation sur les corps des deux jeunes filles (voir ci-contre, photo de Beaver Collins), pendant qu'un véritable tohu-bohu commençait dans la Grande Salle._

''J'ai adoré ce moment, _nous confie Marianne Dashwood, élève en cinquième année à Gryffondor et proche amie d'Elizabeth Bennet. _Même la poignée d'irréductibles garçons qui résistaient encore et toujours à Jane Austen ont insisté auprès de ceux qui l'avaient lu pour connaître la fin de l'histoire. C'était comme la victoire du romantisme sur la barbarie de l'inculture… Et surtout, chers lecteurs de _Mille Potins_, n'oubliez pas de lire _Orgueil et Préjugés_, en vente à un prix défiant toute concurrence avec ce numéro et gratuit pour tout abonné au magazine.'' _(voir ci-contre le sourire de Marianne Dashwood, photo artistique de Colin Wickham, quoiqu'il ne faille pas s'étonner qu'avec un visage pareil que le cliché soit splendide)._

_Cependant, tous n'étaient pas du même avis que Marianne Dashwood. Des témoins de choix ont rapporté avoir vu le professeur Minerva McGonagall ordonner à ses collègues d'arborer une _''mine outrée''_ (photo de Beaver Collins), ce à quoi ils s'empressèrent d'obéir. Albus Dumbledore, lui, riait sous cape (photo de Beaver Collins)._

''C'était magnifique !'' _se sont extasiés devant notre envoyé spécial Sirius Black et James Potter, tous deux en première année à Gryffondor et connus pour leurs nombreux méfaits au cours de l'année scolaire à peine entamée. _''Même avec tout le stock de Bombabouses que nous avons lancé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, nous n'aurions jamais espéré un tel résultat en matière de chaos _a souligné Potter. _Et pourtant, elle venaient de chez Zonko et nous avaient été données par…'' _Là-dessus, au mépris de la liberté d'expression théorique des gringalets hauts comme trois pommes, Black a plaqué sa main contre la bouche de Potter pour l'empêcher de dénoncer leur fournisseur. Cette information n'intéressant que de très loin notre reportage, nos investigations ont été arrêtées là._

_Natasha Glenville, septième année à Serpentard, s'est exclamée, scandalisée : _''C'est de la maaaaarde, tout ça. De la vraie maaaaarde. Oh, Maaaaark !''

_Dans la confusion qui s'ensuivit, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, réussit aidé de quelques élèves à renverser la table de Serdaigle sur toute sa longueur, créant ainsi un mouvement de panique sans précédent chez les elfes de maison, qui ont déboulé dans la Grande Salle en piaillant pour s'informer de l'origine du désordre. De plus, Severus Rogue, première année à Serpentard, s'est trouvé victime d'un maléfice faisant clignoter ses cheveux et son nez. L'auteur de ce méfait, qui a menacé notre envoyé spécial de lui faire subir le même traitement si d'aventure il osait briser son anonymat, les trouvait _''gras''_. Finalement, à force de sortilèges de mutisme et surtout grâce à l'intervention magistrale du grand et beau Colins Wickham, les professeurs Slughorn, Knightley et McGonagall parvinrent à faire de nouveau régner la paix et l'harmonie dans la Grande Salle._

_Le lendemain, si la table de Serdaigle avait été remise dans sa position d'origine, des traces de l'agitation de la veille subsistaient encore. Ainsi, William Darcy, qui n'a pas désiré s'exprimer pour cet article et a attenté à la liberté de la presse en sommant notre courageux reporter de '_'déguerpir au plus vite s'il ne désirait pas se voir refaire le portrait, ordure''_, n'a pas fait une entrée discrète dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. En effet, à peine avait-il posé un orteil sur le carrelage qu'une Beuglante a fondu droit sur lui, envoyée par sa tante, Catherine de Bourgh, milliardaire célèbre pour sa ligne de sacs à main aux pouvoirs inédits. _**(3)**

_Puis, les professeurs Slughorn, McGonagall et Dumbledore se sont dirigés vers lui, lui apprenant qu'il était tenu d'expliquer sa longue disparition de l'école. D'après les rumeurs, McGonagall aurait exigé un renvoi définitif, mais Slughorn et Dumbledore se seraient entendus pour alléger la peine et ne lui infliger qu'un mois de retenue, auquel s'ajoute les trois semaines de punition pour « oubli de l'uniforme » exigées par McGonagall._

_De plus, aussi étrange que cela soit, il est désormais avéré qu'Elizabeth Bennet est fiancée à William Darcy, annonce qui valut aux deux futurs époux une nouvelle Beuglante envoyée par Catherine de Bourgh pour informer son neveu qu'il était officiellement déshérité (pour connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de la fortune des Darcy, voir page 37). ''_C'est vraiment inattendu_'' explique Marianne Dashwood. ''_Lizzy n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle détestait Darcy. Ils ont dansé ensemble au bal organisé pour les gobelins, mais personne ne se doutait qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Oh, c'est si romantique !_'' Cependant, de nombreuses rumeurs ayant circulé les années précédentes ont affirmé que Miss Bennet n'était pas que rarement en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales. Ces fiançailles inattendues pourraient bien les confirmer définitivement._

Colin Wickham, correspondant permanent de _Mille Potins_ pour la rubrique _P&P_ _(Potins & Poudlard)._

Marianne Dashwood finit la lecture de l'article. Colin Wickham avait laissé une place de choix à ses interventions ! De plus, pendant les interviews, il s'était montré plus que charmant et son cœur en battait encore rien que d'y repenser. Bien entendu, Marianne ne fit pas le rapprochement avec la somme coquette que sa mère versait chaque mois à son journaliste. A partir du moment où la délicieuse plume du beau jeune homme avait dit qu'elle était splendide, elle avait cessé de porter attention au reste de ses écrits. Cette phrase était un message à son intention…

Sentant l'inspiration venir, elle se leva et descendit en toute hâte dans le parc du château fourrer son nez au milieu de l'écorce des arbres odorants et patauger dans la boue. Même le Saule Cogneur – le seul arbre qu'elle évitait, son nom était si peu romantique ! – était sublime en s'agitant de telle sorte que les gouttes tombaient toute ensemble telles un rideau d'eau pure. Plus absorbée dans la contemplation de ce spectacle à couper le souffle que dans ses pieds, Marianne glissa comme c'était prévisible sur l'herbe détrempée, dévala la petite colline et finit en roulé-boulé dans une marre de gadoue.

Colin Wickham passait par-là. Il songeait à l'argent qu'il venait juste de recevoir de sa patronne et cette pensée le réjouissait.

Il avait été occupé précédemment par un dilemme de taille : sa tante, Mrs. Smith, l'avait invité à passer les prochaines vacances dans son manoir du Yorkshire. La perspective de devoir supporter cette vieille bique complètement gâteuse et acariâtre de surcroît, ainsi que son armée de chats soi-disant domestiqués l'ennuyait au plus haut point, mais pas autant que celle encore plus terrible d'être définitivement rayé de la liste des parents lèche-botte susceptibles d'être couchés en bonne place sur son testament. Colin Wickham s'était rapidement consolé par la pensée du tas d'or qui l'attendait sitôt que la doyenne se déciderait enfin à rejoindre son cher mari Albert sur qui elle déblatérait sans discontinuer.

De plus, il avait récemment largué Cecilia Lowney, une blonde de Poufsouffle de quatrième année d'ordinaire accompagnée d'une troupe d'amies caquetantes, juste pour voir ce que donnerait une bonne vieille crise de larmes avec elle. La pauvre idiote était en train de se consumer de chagrin quelque part dans le château. L'autre grand vainqueur dans cette histoire s'appelait Mimi Geignarde : elle venait de se trouver une nouvelle amie temporaire… Bref, Wickham sentait qu'il avait fait le bien autour de lui et en était satisfait.

Soudain, alors qu'il méditait sur la perfection infinitésimale de sa personne, son regard fut attiré par une forme vaguement humaine qui gigotait dans la vase, incapable de se sortir toute seule de son bourbier. Evidemment, son instinct de reporter prêt à tout pour garantir aux lecteurs une information de qualité prit le dessus et il tira quelques clichés ma foi fort jolis. Puis tout gentleman qu'il était (enfin presque), il tendit la main à la jeune demoiselle en détresse.

– Marianne ! Quelle bonne surprise, s'écria-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

_Elle a de la guimauve à la place du cerveau, celle-là_, pensa-t-il.

Il la sortit de la boue, malgré ses protestations et ses minauderies et la fit rire vite fait. Il méditait à un nouveau plan impliquant Marianne Dashwood, un chantage et une rumeur quand celle-ci s'étonna d'un ton ingénu :

– Oh ! Ce n'est pas Cecilia Lowney qui vient vers toi ? Mon pauvre. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu l'apprécies, mais ma franchise m'interdit de mentir.

Fichtre. Elle s'était lassée de Mimi Geignarde plus tôt que prévu, ou alors c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. Comment le savoir ?

– Et je t'admire pour cela, douce Marianne. Cecilia est jolie, mais pas assez intelligente pour me décider à la considérer comme un être humain digne de mon estime. J'exige d'une fille un minimum de plomb dans la cervelle, en plus d'être si belle que les herbes des champs se courbent sur son passage. (Marianne hocha la tête avec ferveur.) Hélas… seul mon idéal féminin pourra me convaincre de me marier, c'est pourquoi supporter des Canons de Chudley je terminerai, conclut-il d'un ton tragique.

Marianne, en était toute retournée. Elle sentit ses larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux : elle n'avait jamais été une fille à refouler ses sentiments, à l'exact inverse de William Darcy. Elle avait encore du mal à ne pas le haïr pour sa froideur et son refus de les exprimer en public, mais ses fiançailles avec Elizabeth Bennet l'avaient convaincue qu'il y devait y avoir quelque chose de sensible chez lui. Elle devrait le soumettre au test d'Edgar Allan Poe un de ces jours pour le vérifier.

– Mais aujourd'hui, Marianne, reprit-il tout à coup, comme emporté par un élan lyrique irrépressible, je t'ai vue. Une telle fille existe, et tu m'as redonné de l'espoir… Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

C'en était trop pour Marianne. En quelques mots habilement choisis pour cet instant, Colin Wickham venait de la bouleverser entièrement. Perdant le contrôle total sur ses émotions, elle se mit à sangloter. C'était _si_ romantique !

Wickham en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules encore maculées de boue et la consoler avec toute la fausse compassion dont il était capable, tout en s'efforçant de son mieux de ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la scène. Cecilia Lowney, cachée derrière un arbre, fondit elle aussi en larmes, mais de désespoir pour sa part. Le Saule Cogneur, dérangé par le bruit de ses pleurs hystériques, étendit la branche, parvint à l'éjecter loin de là et put finir sa sieste tranquillement.

Wickham ramena au château une Marianne qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Aussitôt arrivés dans la Grande Salle, il fut happé par une foule en délire qui se réclamait de son harem. En glissant à Marianne un faible « Regarde ce que je suis contraint de supporter tous les jours ! » en guise d'adieu, il suivit la troupe gloussante jusqu'à leur table avec un air abattu qui aurait pu lui valoir une récompense de théâtre. Marianne compatit pleinement à la souffrance de Wickham : elle savait par expérience que rien n'était pire que d'évoluer dans un groupe où l'on était incompris. Et son regard quand il l'avait sortie de sa flaque dégoulinante était d'une telle tendresse… A contrecoeur, elle l'abandonna à son triste sort et rejoignit Elizabeth Bennet, résolue à lui tirer une bonne fois pour toutes les vers du nez. Ce même soir, Cecilia Lowney fut portée disparue. On la retrouva quelques semaines plus tard, alcoolique, filant le parfait amour avec un centaure borgne dans la Forêt Interdite.

Plus tard, dans la solitude de son baldaquin, Marianne sut qu'elle était amoureuse.

**(1) Délire personnel assez difficile à expliquer, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je trouve que tous les philosophes dans le genre de Collins ressemblent physiquement à des castors, avec leurs dents qui avancent, leur fourrure maronnasse et leur capacité de construire de jolis barrages à partir de brindilles et de boue. D'où son prénom. Et, oui, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.**

**(2) L'alter ego de Mrs. Palmer, fille de Mrs. Jennings et soeur de lady Middleton. Dans la version originale, elle s'appelle Charlotte, d'accord, mais Miss Woodhouse avait déjà pris le prénom…**

**(3) Clin d'oeil à Effexor !**


End file.
